Ao's predicament
by Pays de Merveilles
Summary: Ao yelled at Chojuro again... And it led to drastic consequences. First fic finally  It's supposed to be funny, but I'm pretty sure it isn't


My first fic! I thought it'd be an amusing joke to make Ao question Mei as to why she's always wanting to kill him. And of course, her reaction is important as well. /nod nod

I didn't get how to make Mei angry with Ao's lecturing exactly so I had to use 'manage' and 'late', like in the anime.

BTW, I own only the inners, the kid and the pot. Which isn't much. Sad, I know.

"Chojuro! Do you have any idea what you have done?" Ao scolded in a manner enough to make a child cry. As a matter of fact, just his face was enough to frighten someone half to death.

Chojuro simply started at the rich wooden floors of the Mizukage's mansion. There was broken pottery everywhere, not to mention the soil and the plant that was supposed to in it.

"Are you even listening to me? You realize this is a pot that the first Mizukage owned. You just broke it!" Ao roared as Chojuro quivered in fear.

Unbeknownst to them, Mei had heard every word.

'No, I can't step in. Ao would get even angrier and he's been angry all week. Much like a woman at her time of the month,' she thought to herself.

"How on earth will you manage to clean this mess up and fix the pot? What are you going to do?" Ao continued his lecturing.

'Manage... Marriage!' Mei thought as her eyes went dark and were obscured from sight.

"You young people are so useless! And look at you. You were mucking around, weren't you? That's why you were running late and ended up dropping the pot!"

Chojuro cowered in the spot he was standing on, frozen to the spot and unable to say or do anything. Mei pitied him but she knew she couldn't help because Ao... Well, yeah.

Wait, did he say 'late'?

'DID HE SAY I WAS LATE FOR MARRIAGE?' Mei screamed in her head.

She stepped out of her 'hiding spot' and walked over to where Ao and Chojuro were standing among the remains of the pot and the plant.

"Ao, let it slide. That pot is only a copy of the original. It's not the real thing. And we have plenty of copies in the basement. And Chojuro, you may go. Get another one of those pots and I'll get someone to clean this up."

"Y-y-y-yes, Mizukage-sama!" he replied and dashed off without another word or a backward glance.

"Ao," Mei said.

"Yes, Mizukage-sama?" he stood quivering. He knew she would say, 'Shut up or I will kill you' but you can't be too certain, can you?

"Shut up or I will kill you," she said with her 'dark' voice.

'Yep. As expected,' he heard an inner voice scream.

'Oh, shut up,' he replied to his inner.

'I will if you ask her why she wants to kill you all the time.'

'Fine.'

He was obviously wearing a confused expression because Mei was wearing one too.

"Um, Mizukage-sama?" he asked with a nervous edge to his voice. It showed only a small portion of the fear he was feeling. He tried to stand up strong but he was actually a quivering mess on the inside.

"Yes, what is it?" she snapped.

"W-why a-re you a-always s-s-s-say-ing y-yo-u're g-going to k-kill me?" he managed to sputter out.

"Because you keep questioning my love life. Is that fair enough?"

"I d-did?" he said with a most puzzled look on his face.

"Yes. And today, you said I was late for marriage! And if memory serves, it's not the first time either!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry milady!"

"Well, if you are really sorry, I hope you will carry out this command. And you must swear upon your honour that you will do it," Mei said.

'Are you going to give 'that' command?' her inner questioned.

'Yes I am,' she replied. Her inner gave off an evil cackle.

"Anything, Mizukage-sama!"

"Alright then, Ao. I command you to marry me!"

"What!"

Mei went closer until her face was inches from his and pointed at his face. "You said you'd do it, didn't you?"

'Oh man, what a tangle you got yourself into! You know, you could just disobey her and become a missing-nin,' his inner remarked.

'Maybe I should. But she really will kill me,' was the reply.

'Good point. Well, in that case, just marry her and see what happens,' and with that his inner went dormant.

"Well, are you going to say yes or no, huh?" She still was staring at his face.

"Y-y-y-yes Milady..."

"Alright! That's settled then!" she said with smile.

'Oh what did I get myself into?' he thought in despair.

Five years later...

"Daddy! Let's go see Mommy!" the little blue-haired boy in front of him exclaimed.

"A-alright," he had no choice but to say that.

'Oh man, visit that woman again? Oh please,' he thought.

On the way to Mei's office, he thought of his life for the past five years. It wasn't much. He married Mei because she ordered him to, they had a son but he didn't want any kids because they annoyed him like Chojuro did, he had to babysit him if he wasn't doing any missions and such, take him to visit Mei and etc.

The boy burst through the Mizukage's door, screaming, "Mommy!"

"Ah, Akira sweetie!" she exclaimed as she saw him running towards her.

"Mommy!" he said as she scooped him up in her arms.

"Did you give your father a hard time Akira?" she asked.

"I tried not to, like you told me," he replied frankly.

"Good. Did he Ao?"

"No." Just then his inner returned from its five year hibernation and screamed: "Yes he did!"

"That's good," she said with a smile.

"Um, Mommy, where's Chojuro-nii-chan?"

"He went outside just a little while ago."

Ao didn't hear much more because he decided to walk out of the office. He shut the door quietly and walked down the corridor.

'You shouldn't have married her! You never wanted to get married or have a family!' his inner screamed.

'Shut up. At least she won't try to kill me anymore. And for your information you're the one who suggested I marry her.'

And that was the last time Ao heard from his inner.

So, what'd you think? I wasn't going to add the kid but I thought it might be a good idea.

I can't identify cliffhangers. So I don't know if this story has one.

Reviewers are adored! :D


End file.
